El Club de las Subs
by NoAngeLAT
Summary: Las Ex sumisas de Christian Grey han decidido formar un Club para compartir todas sus experiencias con mas dominante y atractivo millonario de Seattle. Algunas de ellas han dejado esta experiencia en el pasado, pero para algunas otras ha sido mas difícil seguir con sus vidas, especialmente para nuestra protagonista.
1. Prólogo

_Tengo que fumar!_ No estoy segura de que hora es pero puedo oír el tic tac del antiguo reloj de péndulo en la sala.

Estoy en el Pent-house del rascacielos City Spire Center en Nueva York, esposada a mi silla y me siento muy cansada después de no sé cuántas horas de sexo con mi nuevo amo.

Él se fue a descansar hace un rato, yo sigo aquí y las esperanzas de irme pronto son casi inexistentes.

Este es mi castigo por no haber podido controlar mi orgasmo.

_"Mierda, después de tantos años. No estoy segura de que pasó. O sí?"._

Podría decir que no es tan buen maestro, no quiero decir que sea violento o que me obliga a ir más allá de mis límites, me refiero a que su experiencia en el mundo de D & s no es muy extensa. No puedo evitar compararlo con C, pero tampoco lo puedo culpar, sé que es joven y todavía está trabajando en su autocontrol

Recuerdo que Maya me lo advirtió, pero no pude resistir la oferta, no sólo por la gran cantidad de dinero que me ofreció, también porque de alguna manera me recuerda a mi amor, mi verdadero y único amor.

_De verdad necesito ese cigarrillo!_


	2. Capitulo 1

Son las 7 am, el despertador sonó hace 15 minutos. Nunca me ha gustado madrugar pero últimamente mi reloj interno no me permite dormir más allá de las 5 am.

Estoy alistándome para asistir a la universidad a una de mis últimas clases antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Hace no mucho tiempo hubiera estado emocionada planeando hasta el más mínimo detalle de mis vacaciones, playa, fiestas y por qué no un poco de "_diversión ruda"_. Todavía disfruto del sol y la playa, pero la fiesta y la diversión ruda ahora se me antojan lejanas, quizás un poco dolorosas, un vacío en el estómago y una rara sensación de nostalgia me recorren cada vez que recuerdo aquellos días. Han pasado casi 2 años desde nuestro último encuentro, yo estoy cerca de obtener mi título profesional y el seguramente estará feliz.

Procuro no pensar demasiado en él, así evitó sufrimientos innecesarios, mi vida ahora es de algún modo tranquila y realmente quiero concentrarme en terminar mi carrera.

El reloj marca las 7: 45 am, estoy lista para salir de casa, un poco de fruta, queso y un gran vaso de agua mineral serán suficientes para calmar el apetito de la mañana.

Revisó mi mochila y tengo lo necesario, algunos libros que debo retornar a la biblioteca, mi libreta de apuntes, mi desgastado Mac y mi móvil.

Estoy a tiempo, tomó las llaves de mi auto rojo de encima de la mesa del teléfono de mi departamento, conecto los audífonos a mi celular, busco la aplicación de reproducción de música y escojo la reproducción aleatoria confiando en que mi aparato estará más enterado que yo de mi ánimo musical; _I Love the way you lie_ de Rihanna comienza a sonar mientras cruzó la puerta de mi departamento.

Estoy esperando el elevador cuando escucho el timbre del teléfono adentro, aunque no estoy segura de que realmente este timbrando, me gusta escuchar la música en un volumen bastante alto, así que lo disminuyo un poco y trato de agudizar mi oído y asegurarme de que realmente el teléfono está sonando, pero en ese instante las puertas de elevador se abren, así que decido ignorarlo ya que mi número fijo solo lo tienen pocas personas, mis padres entre ellos pero hablé la noche anterior con mamá y todo estaba bien así que me escabullo en el elevador y aprieto el botón que me llevara al sótano.

Una vez en el aparcamiento de mi edificio vuelvo a poner el volumen de mi música al máximo, ahora suena JLO con _If you Had My Love_, Me subo a mi auto colocó mi mochila en la parte trasera del coche y en un acto de auto reflejo saco una cajetilla de Cigarrillos de la guantera pongo uno en mi boca y miro por el retrovisor, inmediatamente veo mis ojos reflejados en el espejo recuerdo que estoy tratando de dejarlo y me pregunto porque aún conservo cajetillas de _Kool _ en lugares tan accesibles.

_"Tal vez no estoy segura de querer dejarlo del todo, pero no sería el único vicio del que no estoy segura de querer apartarme, pienso"_

Saco el cigarrillo de mi boca y lo arrojo por la ventana del pasajero, devuelvo la cajetilla a la guantera y escarbo un poco para encontrar mis _Trident_, enciendo el auto, acelero y parto hacia la universidad.

Faltan 2 minutos para las 12 y el profesor Gordon ha dado por terminadas las clases del semestre, somos pocos en el curso y el único ruido que hay es el de las cremalleras de las mochilas cerrándose, suena la campana y tal como cuando era una niña de primaria elemental espero a que todos hayan salido para hacer lo mismo.

Siempre me ha gustado salir de ultimas, supongo que fue por aquella vez en 6to grado cuando al tratar de salir del salón de clases en medio de todo el alboroto de mis compañeros me enredé con mis propios cordones mal atados y fui a caer de rodillas en frente de Jason Schaw, el chico más lindo del salón de clases, aunque para mí era el chico más guapo de toda la escuela y no solo para mí, hasta chicas de 7to grado estaban enamoradas de él debido a que era más alto que el promedio entre los chicos del 6to grado su piel blanca, largas pestañas y grandes ojos azules, también aparentaba más edad de la que en realidad tenia.

Estaba de rodillas frente a él y al resto de sus amigos que me miraban riendo, agarre mi mochila tirada a mi lado e intente incorporarme haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas pero de repente Jason se inclinó hacia mí y presiono con fuerza mi hombro haciéndome imposible ponerme de pie, le mire directamente a los ojos y por unos cuantos segundos mi respiración se aceleró.

_Lo que estaba sintiendo_ _era algo parecido a lo que sentía cunado veía en tv las películas románticas de los viernes por la noche y las parejas se daban besos apasionados_.

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio, las risas cesaron y luego de lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, el quito la presión de mi hombro me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a levantar.

Con un hilo de voz quebrantado por el llanto, que para ese momento era ya algo casi imposible de controlar di las gracias y salí volando del edificio mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar allí dentro, me sentía avergonzada por mi torpeza pero al mismo tiempo sentía una emoción diferente. Estaba confundida y me negaba a creer que por ese pequeño instante disfrute estar arrodillada a merced del chico de mis sueños.

_"Supongo que fue la primera vez que enfrente el hecho de mi naturaleza sumisa"_

Voy de regreso a casa a pesar de ser viernes no tengo planes aunque no es de extrañar ya que mi círculo social es bastante reducido, casi inexistente, no tengo amigas mujeres nunca me he sentido cómoda con otras chicas, me aterroriza la idea de confiarle algo a alguien y que luego de algún mal entendido mis secretos se conviertan en _Vox populi. _

"_Las mujeres tenemos un impulso furibundo de revelar secretos cuando nos sentimos heridas, especialmente los secretos que nos han confiado aquellos que nos han lastimado_"

Mi mejor amigo, por llamarlo de algún modo, está a cientos de kilómetros cruzando el atlántico, _Nojustice29_ es su Alias en el foro en el que me gusta compartir algo de mis aficiones o desviaciones en honor a la verdad. Nuestra amistad es virtual, él ha sido un dominante desde que tenía 20 según me ha contado y de cuando en cuando me cuenta sobre sus sumisas, sé que es americano pero que cuando termino sus estudios de economía en Yale se fue a Alemania de donde es su abuelo paterno, viene de una familia algo adinerada creo, pero no es muy abierto a compartir los detalles de su vida privada.

Mis padres aún viven juntos, vivimos en la misma ciudad pero yo me fui de casa desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad, ellos son buenos padres pero tienen una visión de moralidad que no encaja con mis aficiones.


	3. Capitulo 2

Son las 8 de la mañana, el antiguo reloj de péndulo acaba de dar la octava campanada, yo aún sigo atada a mi silla con la boca reseca, _me muero de sed_! Siento un poco de lo que se podría llamar síndrome de abstinencia a la nicotina.

Ahora mismo debería estar empacando para volver a casa pero para ser honesta perder un vuelo no es lo que más me preocupa en este momento.

_Me gusta este sitio, me gusta él y me gusta cómo me hizo sentir estas últimas 2 noches._

Debo confesar que cuando entre a este apartamento el viernes pasado jamás imagine que estaría aquí hasta la mañana del lunes. En el restaurante el parecía algo distante, encantador sí, pero distante en el fondo, hasta llegue a pensar que cancelaria nuestro contrato y que yo estaría de vuelta en mi ciudad para el día siguiente.

En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que fuera así, recuerdo haberle dicho a Maya que estaba nerviosa porque hacía ya bastante tiempo que no me sometía a la voluntad de nadie, no lo hacía debido al mismo motivo por el cual Andrea había vuelto a Italia y Leila aún no podía salir de su rincón del país.

_Aún teníamos un solo amo. _

Además no lo conocía, había firmado un contrato con un desconocido de quien sólo sabía que era muy joven, que tenía mucho dinero y que me vio en la fiesta de matrimonio de Nicky, pero yo no lo recuerdo, Sé que conocía a Maya a través de algún amo anterior y que se había puesto en contacto con ella luego de la fiesta para llegar a mí.

Maya al principio se puso muy misteriosa me hacía preguntas como que tal estaba de dinero, que como iba con mis deudas, que si mi trabajo de diseñadora independiente me dejaba lo suficiente para pagar la renta y mis estudios

La verdad era que desde hace algún tiempo mis finanzas estaban de mal en peor y el balance de mis tarjetas de crédito estaba en rojo.

Trataba de no darle muchos detalles a Maya de mi poco poder adquisitivo del momento pero se me notaba, cada que salíamos con las chicas del club mi atuendo no variaba mucho, en ocasiones llegaba retrasada porque mi auto no tenía combustible y debía tomar el metro, me excusaba diciendo que no había llegado manejando para poder beber más.

-Buenos días

_Mierda! Es él! ¿Por qué cada que escucho su voz me siento así? Parezco una adolecente, no sentía esto desde mi último encuentro con C._

-Buenos días amo

-Veo que has sido una buena chica y te has quedado toda la noche en tu lugar de castigo

-Si amo

-Bien, asiente el,

Huele delicioso, está fresco y su cabello luce revuelto por el agua de la ducha que seguramente acaba de tomar, está vistiendo una camisa blanca a medio apuntar, y unos vaqueros con diseño desgastado, descalzo y con una gran sonrisa comienza a abrir las esposas que mantienen mis brazos juntos detrás de la silla y me impiden levantarme.

-Tengo planes para ti hoy. Me dice,

Aunque no logró descifrar el tono o la intención en sus palabras, pero el roce de sus manos y su aliento que golpea mi cuello al pronunciarlas son suficientes para que me vuelva a sentir como una quinceañera a punto de recibir su primer beso.

-Iras con Maya de compras, le he dado instrucciones de lo que debe comprarte para complacerme, también comprarás tu boleto de vuelta a casa ya que perdiste el vuelo que tenías programado para esta mañana. Puedes permitirte algunos caprichos si así lo deseas. Ahora quiero que vayas a la habitación que escogiste y te des una ducha, te quiero fresca y limpia cuando te sientes a la mesa, la ropa que debes usar hoy está sobre la cama. Luego de desayunar podrás dormir algunas horas antes de que Maya este aquí. Enviaré un chófer para que las lleve a donde sea necesario.

-Si amo. Asiento sin pensar, me siento un poco como si revivieran mis inicios con C aunque él nunca me envió en una tarde de compras con una amiga, él tenía su propia encargada que solo con mis tallaje se encargaba de conseguir todo lo necesario.

Estaba emocionada, no podía negar que todo este asunto de volver al mundo de la sumisión estaba resultando mejor de lo que había imaginado, tanto mejor que una parte de mi deseaba quedarse.

_Mierda! _El agua está helada. Decidí que los primeros minutos de mi refrescante baño serían con agua fría para mantenerme despierta hasta que acabe el desayuno.

A medida que me siento un poco más enérgica dejo que el agua caliente se mezcle con la fría. Recuerdo mi encuentro sexual de la noche anterior y me estremezco, me siento excitada y emocionada, meditó un poco y me hago consciente de lo viva que me he sentido desde el pasado viernes, de las sensaciones que mi nuevo amo me ha hecho experimentar y de lo mucho que él me gusta. Soy consciente de que me siento alagada porque de todas las chicas del Club me escogió a mí, soy yo quien ha pasado con este hombre al que cualquier mujer joven y sin compromiso estaría dispuesta de someterse a su voluntad, una voluntad que embriaga y que haría que cualquiera sucumbiera y deseara complacer hasta su más oscuro capricho.

Lo recuerdo medio desnudo frente a mí en su sala de juegos su piel inmaculada en el punto exacto de bronceado, su _six-pack_ perfecto, esos ojos azules que no permiten adivinar que está pensando y esa voz, _Dios!_ Esa voz tan masculina.

_Pero bueno, que se yo al fin y al cabo no soy sino una chica que desde que era una adolescente disfrutaba siendo sometida._

Lo que si sabía era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía disfrutar del sexo sin pensar en él, sin desear que fuera C.

La ropa que debo usar hoy es cómoda y de marca, unos vaqueros azul petróleo de talle muy bajo bastante ajustados que le sientan de maravilla a mi trasero. Una blusa color crema sin mangas y tacones bastante altos, recojo mi cabello en una coleta sencilla y me maquillo de una manera bastante natural.

Al salir de la habitación que yo misma elegí como la que será mía hasta que el trato acabe, me dirijo a la terraza donde está él sentado. Ahora ya está vestido con unos zapatos de cuero que hacen juego con sus vaqueros, su camisa ya apuntada y tiene al sol de la mañana iluminando su cabello castaño claro y liso de corte militar, Está leyendo una revista especializada, un artículo sobre el comportamiento de las acciones de las empresas petroleras en Wall Street, según lo que alcanzo a leer.

_Como buena sumisa espero a que me permita sentarme._

-Por favor! Me dice él indicándome la silla que está enfrente de la suya en el comedor de la terraza.

Me muevo un poco nerviosa y cuando me siento me descubro ansiosa de saber si le ha gustado como me veo. Pero solo me mira sin decir nada, creo que una leve sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios pero no me atrevería a apostar.

-He ordenado que te traigan el desayuno.

En frente mío sobre la mesa hay un poco de fruta, huevos revueltos un café negro sin azúcar y una tarta de moras.

Tengo tanta hambre y la comida huele tan provocativa que por un momento olvido que él me está observando y me devoro la fruta y luego los huevos. S_oy como un niño a quien le han dado un helado de recompensa por una buena acción_. Todo está delicioso y me lo acabo antes de lo que las reglas de etiqueta aprueban.

Luego de acabar con mí desayuno recuerdo donde estoy y me siento avergonzada por mi falta de refinamiento en la mesa, me sonrojo y siento el fuego de mil incendios encenderse en mi rostro.

_Agacho la cabeza un poco y entrecierro los ojos como deseando desintegrarme en átomos_.

Tras 2 segundos me incorporo, trato de recobrar la compostura y me enderezo en mi silla, aunque me cuesta un poco más apagar mis mejillas, sé que él me ha estado observando y por primera vez descubro una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado. Dice.

-Gracias, estaba delicioso.

- No me digas!

_Enserio se está burlando?_

En unos segundos vuelvo a sentirme cómoda con su compañía, aunque sigue siendo distante, su sola presencia me hace sentirme bien, me siento tranquila y protegida. Pienso que estoy en lo más alto de Nueva York en la compañía de este A_donis_ y me permito sentirme importante porque de todas las mujeres que él pudiera tener me eligió a mí.

_Bien Caroline_!

-El chofer traerá a Maya después de las 2, puedes descansar hasta entonces, no tienes permitido salir del apartamento sola, puedes recorrerlo si te apetece, quiero que te sientas familiarizada con el ya que vas a pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Si algo no te gusta en la distribución de tu cuarto puedes pedir a William que lo cambie.

Una punzada de emoción me atraviesa en el estómago. William es el mayordomo, solo lo he visto un par de veces desde el viernes pero por su apariencia más que mayordomo podría ser un caballero de la corte de la reina Isabel, siempre esta impecable y tiene acento británico.

-Tengo un compromiso que no puedo aplazar y debo irme ya. Me dice tranquilamente mientras se levanta de su silla,

_Sabía que no pasaría el día conmigo pero no esperaba que se fuera tan temprano, me siento un poco desolada._

-Casi lo olvido! William tiene un celular para ti, te lo entregara cuando te vayas de compras con Maya. Me mira como decidiendo algo pero se da la vuelta y se despide

-Hasta la noche.

-Hasta la noche amo.

Por qué querría darme un celular? Me pregunto mientras observo su espalda ancha alejándose caminando con la imponencia que su porte le permite. Esperando que se pierda detrás del cristal, pero antes de cruzar la gran puerta de vidrio que divide la sala principal de la terraza se detiene por unos segundos como decidiendo algo, de pronto se da la vuelta y en unos cuantos pasos está de pie frente a mí y agarra mi cabello por la coleta en la que lo recogí, tira de ella con firmeza para llevar mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras se inclina sobre mí y me mira directamente a los ojos, mi corazón palpita como a mil veces por segundo y se detiene con sus labios a pocos milímetros de los míos, suspira y ya no me mira, cierra los ojos y no me besa en los labios sino que tira de mi coleta un poco más y pega su nariz a mi cuello y lo recorre de abajo hacia arriba besándolo hasta llegar a mi barbilla y se detiene. _Mi estómago acaba de dar una vuelta de 360ª. _

Se separa un poco de mí y abre sus hermosos ojos azules que siento de nuevo clavarse en mi alma. Me observa con desespero y creo que con algo de sufrimiento, para este punto mis piernas han perdido las fuerzas y doy gracias por estar sentada. Exhala con delicadeza y siento su boca entre abierta sobre mis labios besándome aun sin cerrar los ojos. Dejo escapar un jadeo casi inaudible, cierro los ojos y le devuelvo el beso.

Sé que no tengo permitido tocarlo sin que él me lo pida, no puedo acariciarlo ni tomar nunca la iniciativa a menos que él lo desee y me dé la orden de hacerlo. Pero en este instante no puedo pensar claramente, solo puedo pensar en el deseo encendiéndose en mi vientre, no quiero parar no quiero que deje de besarme y suplico porque este momento se extienda por horas, quiero introducir mi mano bajo su camisa y acariciar su torso, sentir su piel en mis manos hasta llegar a su cuello y aferrarme a él.

Por primera vez siento la necesidad de no ser dominada, quiero tomar el control, quiero empujarlo a su silla y sentarme a horcajadas sobre el mientras desapunto su camisa y beso su torso, quiero poner sus manos en mi trasero y que me arranque la blusa, deseo sentir sus labios recorriendo mi piel y su boca en mis senos mordiendo mis pezones, chupándolos.

Olvido mi contrato de sumisión y envío toda la fuerza que me produce mi estado de excitación a mis desalentadas piernas, trato de incorporarme para llevar mi fantasía a la realidad pero en ese momento él se detiene, deja de besarme suelta mi coleta y pone la mano sobre mi hombro y me presiona contra la silla sin dejar que me incorpore y por primera vez en mi vida odio que me controlen. _No quiero ser sometida en este instante_.

Me mira a los ojos y no puedo entender su expresión, puedo sentir la electricidad del deseo en su cuerpo pero ese rastro de dolor en su mirada ahora es más visible.

En un segundo se incorpora nuevamente recuperando la compostura.

_No puedo creer su pronta tranquilidad mientras yo sigo en mi silla con el corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada._

-Hasta la noche. Me dice nuevamente mirando su reloj y en un tono distante pero encantador.

Esta vez no lo observo irse ni puedo articular palabra para responderle, solo estoy allí con la cabeza llena de pensamientos y la mirada perdida en la mesa del desayuno.


	4. Capitulo 3

Cap 3

Voy conduciendo por la autopista de vuelta a mi apartamento en mi último día de clases del semestre, mi celular esta descargado, enciendo el radio de mi Audi y estoy de suerte es Katy Perry con_ The one that Got Away_ una de mis canciones favoritas. Pienso en cómo voy sostenerme este verano y que debería llamar algunos de mis antiguos clientes para ofrecerles algún tipo de asesoría en diseño o imagen corporativa, mentalmente hago una lista de las personas que podía llamar.

Hago una parada para comprar algo de comida china para el fin de semana, no tengo planes ni ganas de salir de mi departamento hasta el próximo lunes, pienso que mis planes se reducen a mi computadora y lo que con ella pueda hacer, tal vez algunas películas online y conversar con mi amigo_ Nojustice29_ serán lo que llene mis horas.

Cuando entro a mi departamento, lo primero que hago es poner a cargar mi celular, aunque no recibo muchas llamadas si me encanta oír la música que tengo allí almacenada mientras me desconecto del mundo real y me sumerjo en el virtual.

Me sirvo un poco del _Chow Fang _que acabo de comprar y guardo el resto en el refrigerador, agua mineral y una galleta. _El almuerzo está servido_!

Tengo mi plato en una mano y mi botella de agua mineral con la galleta de la suerte en la otra.

Cuando me dirijo a mi habitación veo que la luz de la contestadora se encuentra titilando, _Que raro!_ descargo mi botella y hundo la tecla de reproducción de mensajes.

Primer mensaje nuevo. Recibido a las 7:47 am.

_Entonces si había sonado el bendito aparato! _

Luego de un minuto de grabación no hay ningún sonido, me encojo de hombros sin darle mayor importancia y sigo hacia mi habitación, una vez allí veo que olvide agarrar mi botella de agua y que necesito mi celular el cual seguramente no estará cargado al 100% pero lo suficiente para poner algo de música.

Vuelvo al Living y agarro mi botella y reviso el porcentaje de carga de mi aparato, no está aún ni en la mitad pero no importa igualmente lo enciendo, vuelvo a mi habitación y me siento en frente de mi computadora de escritorio y veo que tengo 2 correos sin leer, _espero que sea de alguna oferta de trabajo._

El primero es de Maya, ella es la fundadora de un club al que pertenezco, bueno no es un club como tal somos un grupo de mujeres con un pasado común, un hombre en común, el archimillonario y ultra guapísimo Christian Gray, Presidente de Gray Holding Enterprises, el soltero más codiciado de todo Seattle.

Un revuelto de nostalgia y excitación me recorre cada vez que lo recuerdo y recuerdo el tiempo que compartimos juntos, fue mucho menos de lo que yo hubiera querido.

Es como si hubiera sido ayer cuando nos conocimos, recuerdo exactamente que fue un viernes luego de visitar la Aguja Espacial para una infografía que debía presentar como trabajo final de mi curso de ilustración 2, tome algunas fotos y claro que me moría de hambre y de ganas de comer en el restaurante giratorio pero no tenía una reservación así que decidí ir al Grecian Corner que está muy cerca de allí, mientras almorzaba descargaba las fotos que acababa de tomar desde la Aguja a mi laptop y hacia una pequeña búsqueda de información interesante que pudiera añadir a mi infografía. Luego de terminar mi almuerzo salí rápidamente hacia la parada más cercana para tomar el autobús que me llevaría a casa, el día había sido productivo y el cielo gris de la ciudad se había hecho aún más gris por lo que estaba más que segura que llovería.

_Lluvia en Seattle que novedad!_

La parada del autobús se encontraba vacía así que decidí sentarme en la banqueta ya que todavía quedaban unos minutos para que el próximo autobús llegara, lamentándome de no haber empacado entre mi mochila alguna sombrilla pues empezaba a sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia en mi rostro.

No pasaron más que unos cuantos segundos cuando el aguacero se desato, en este momento de no sé de donde se me acerco esta mujer, lucia mayor pero muy elegante de melena rubia y ojos grandes, en una mano sostenía una sombrilla roja mientras que en la otra mano llevaba su cartera y el iphone pegado a su oído manteniendo una conversación en un tono un poco nervioso.

-Christian te digo que me ha vuelto a amenazar. Recuerdo bastante bien esas palabras, fue la primera vez que escuche de él, aunque estaba lejos de imaginarme que gracias a ese aguacero me cambiaría la vida para siempre.

-Está bien te veo en un rato. Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cortar su conversación y guardar su teléfono en la cartera

El autobús estaba retrasado un poco y allí estaba yo empapándome escuchando las conversaciones de una desconocida.

En un momento ella se da la vuelta hacia mí, me mira con ojos de pesar y me dice:

-Querida estas toda mojada, soy una despistada, por favor acomódate a mi lado esta sombrilla es lo suficiente grande para las dos.

Acepto sin pensarlo 2 veces y me acomodo a su lado bajo su gran paraguas rojo.

Me da una mirada de arriba abajo y me siento apenada, ella luce tan elegante y yo hoy estoy en uno de mis días más simples con unos vaqueros apretados una chaqueta de cuero y mis desgastados _Converse_, con mi largo cabello negro suelto y sin maquillaje.

-Eres toda una belleza natural.

Me dice luego de que termina de recorrerme con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba nuevamente.

Tu cabello se ha enredado mucho y se nota que hace tiempo no lo conscientes,

_Pero que dem..._ Q_uien se cree esta mujer ella será muy elegante y muy amable al compartir su paraguas pero eso no le da derecho a criticar mi cabello_.

Aunque la verdad era que hacía casi 6 meses desde mi última visita al estilista.

-Ehm! si es que no he tenido mucho tiempo

_Porque me estoy disculpando, mi cabello y mi estilo no son de su incumbencia._

-A todos nos falta el tiempo querida pero eso no es excusa. Me dice mientras escarba en su cartera y saca una pequeña tarjeta negra para entregarme,

_Elena L_

-La primera va por mi cuenta. Me dice.

_Tan mal me veo?_

-Aprovecha querida hoy es viernes y seguro tienes un montón de planes para esta noche o para el fin de semana.

Planes ja! mis únicos planes son quedarme en mi departamento y terminar mi trabajo para la universidad.

-Además no todos los días conoces una empresaria que te va a arreglar el look.

Muchas posibilidades atraviesan por mi cabeza, que diablos quiere esta mujer conmigo y porque le importa tanto.

-No gracias, la verdad estoy un poco apurada, tengo miles de cosas que hacer hoy, respondo tratando de ocultar mi incomodidad.

-Anda, no se hable más.

_Que mandona! No acaba de oír que le dije que no puedo!_

Quería insistir en mi negativa pero una parte de mí a la que le gusta hablar antes de negociar con mi parte racional se encogió de hombros y acepto la invitación.

-Está bien.

Luego de 15 minutos en el autobús, Elena, como me pidió que la llamara, me avisa que nos quedaremos en la próxima parada.

Caminamos algunas cuadras hasta llegar a un gran local, entramos y en el mostrador hay una rubia despampanante, de ojos verdes y muy bronceada.

-Katty, esta es Caroline, Le dice Elena, por favor asegúrate de que esté a gusto, ha venido como mi invitada y quiero que la dejes como una princesa.

Katty asiente y me invita a pasar a un salón que está en el entrepiso, mientras me recibe mi mochila me pide que me quite la chaqueta, y las lleva a unas cajillas que se encuentran contra una de las paredes del salón.

Me alcanza una capa para cubrirme mientras me sienta en la silla que mira directamente a la entrada del local.

Un minuto después aparece Ramon, un estilista todo menos masculino que me mira de arriba abajo y empieza a tocar mi cabello con un poco de recelo.

-Linda, eres una belleza pero tu cabello te opaca.

Me levanta de la silla donde Katty me había acomodado y me lleva a la silla de lavado de cabeza.

-En buena hora Elena te encontró!

La verdad no entiendo el tono de su comentario pero no le doy mucha importancia, me recuesto y dejo que el masaje de sus manos en mi cabello mientras me hace un shampoo me relaje.

10 minutos después estoy lista para pasar de nuevo a mi silla, Katty me ofrece una revista del corazón que le recibo por cortesía, este tipo de revistas no se encuentran entre mis gustos, le estoy dando una ojeada cuando Ramón se disculpa y me dice que volverá en unos minutos.

Pienso los motivos por los cuales llegue a estar sentada aquí con mi cabello en manos de este personaje tan pintoresco del elegantísimo salón de belleza y spa de Elena y llego a la conclusión que la parte de mí que no dialoga con mi parte racional es mi naturaleza de sumisa

_Que más podía ser?_

Aceptar la invitación de esta mujer tan dominante, que no aceptó mi negativa inicial para venir a estar sentada con una revista del corazón en mis manos. No podía ser más que las consecuencias de esa parte de mi personalidad.

Pienso que a este punto realmente no conozco los límites de mi sumisión, ni siquiera había tenido una relación total de D&s, los hombres con lo que había sostenido alguna relación no eran del tipo dominantes, muchos se espantaban en el momento en el que les confesaba mis intereses sexuales y mis conocimientos no eran del tipo practico sino más bien teóricos.

En un momento Ramon estaba devuelta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, balbuceando para si mismo cosas que no podía entender, pero lo que si podía sentir era esa emoción nerviosa que traía aunque no sabía porque.

-No vamos a cortar mucho, eso no le gustaría!

-Perdón? _No entendí su comentario, gustarle a quién?_

-Ah linda digo que no creo que sea buena idea que corte mucho tu cabello, solo las puntas…

A medida que hablaba iba disminuyendo el tono de su voz así que no le podía entender de nuevo lo que decía, parecía que estuviera hablando con su conciencia.

Unos minutos después estaba con mi cabello sin puntas dañadas y un degrafilado en capas que le quitaba peso a mi cabeza. No me podía quejar aunque aún faltaba secarlo me sentía más liviana y relajada.

-Tienes ojos muy bonitos queridita vamos a maquillarlos

-Oh no, con el corte es suficiente

-No seas tímida linda, aprovecha la generosidad de Elena, tu tarde de spa viene con "Todo" incluido.

Tenía la sensación de que no hablábamos del todo de mi mejoramiento de apariencia pero no le di demasiada importancia.

-Tienes novio querida?

_Si hubiera estado comiendo me hubiese atorado. A qué viene esta pregunta?_

-No.

Contesto en un tono seco para darle a entender que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada con desconocidos.

Él sonríe y no dice nada más, empieza a secar mi cabello, esta parte no es tan placentera tira demasiado de él y mi cabeza duele un poco.

-Listo está seco.

Gracias Dios!

Katty se acerca con una bata en la tela de toalla y una balaca y me las da, yo las recibo aunque no entiendo para qué es la bata.

-Señorita Caroline por favor acompáñeme vamos a hacerle la cera.

_Qué, la cera, Nooo, _

Jamás me he hecho la cera, mis sesiones de depilación están limitadas a mis cremas depilatorias.

-No es necesario, le digo a Katty quien me mira con una sonrisa compasiva.

-Tranquila yo misma realizare este proceso

No opongo resistencia y me resigno, después de 45 min en manos de Katty y unos cuantos tirones que aunque me hacían ver estrellas pero al cabo de unos segundos el ardor desaparecía, estoy sin un solo bello demás desde mi frente hasta la punta de los pulgares de mis pies.

Katty me lleva a una camilla y me da un masaje por 20 minutos más.

_No recuerdo haber hecho ninguna buena acción últimamente, al menos no una que me hiciera merecedora a este trato tan especial._

Me levanto de la camilla y me dirijo al casillero donde he dejado mi ropa, me visto sin quitarme la balaca y salgo de la zona de masajes el salón ahora está más lleno que cuando llegue, veo a Ramon que está hablando nuevamente con Elena, ambos me dan una mirada y sonríen.

Katty aparece de la nada y me indica que me siente en una de las sillas destinadas a la Manicura.

A este punto deben ser como las 4:30. Sé que no tiene caso oponerme a que me arreglen las uñas así que me resigno y me siento, Katty llama a otra mujer algo mayor pero también muy arreglada, viste el mismo conjunto que Katty por lo que asumo que es quien hará mis uñas y no me equivoco, no habla mucho, me dice que se llama Julia de cuando en cuando me dice que tengo unas uñas muy bonitas. Otros 20 minutos mis uñas están listas.

Ramon se me acerca y me pide que vuelva a la silla donde inicialmente estaba con él, me acomodo allí y me retira la balaca que usé para recogerme el cabello, me da los últimos retoques con la plancha y finaliza mi maquillaje que realmente es muy natural pero hermoso. _Este chico sabe lo que hace_.

Me pongo de pie agradeciéndole a Ramon por todo, me da un beso en cada mejilla y me dice que espere ahí que va a llamar a Elena para que me vea.

Estoy allí de pie de cara a la entrada principal, observando al resto de las mujeres en el spa, trato de encontrar a Katty pero no la veo por ningún lado, en ese momento escucho el pitido del sensor de la puerta que avisa que alguien entra y lo veo.

Por Dios, creo que me morí y estoy en el cielo, ahora todo tiene sentido, los masajes el trato, si es eso, seguramente me caí de la Aguja espacial sin darme cuenta y ahora estoy en el mismísimo cielo y ese de la puerta debe ser un ángel. No hay otra explicación, no existen hombres tan guapos en la tierra y si los hay no es justo.

Sé que tengo la boca abierta cuando aparece Katty detrás de mí y me susurra

-Guapo eh!

Sin salir del todo de mi distracción apenas puedo asentir con la cabeza. En ese instante aparece Elena y pasa por enfrente sin percatarse ni de la presencia de Katty ni mía y abraza al ángel que entro por la puerta hace algunos segundos.

El abrazo es un poco raro ya que no se acerca mucho apenas y lo roza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Christian, que gusto me da verte, le dice Elena.

Es su hijo? Le susurro en tono de pregunta a Katty, mientras Elena y Christina conversan en un tono un poco más bajo en el que no alcanzo a entender su conversación, ella niega con la cabeza y una sonrisa de picardía se dibuja en sus labios.

-No será su…

-No, no, me interrumpe ella notando el tono de horror en mis palabras.

Creo que Katty ha exagerado un poco que uso en el tono de su negativa porque ambos se dan la vuelta para mirarnos.

Katty desaparece de allí en milisegundos y yo siento que este hombre me ha desnudado el alma con su mirada, se ha clavado directamente en mis ojos, no sé qué hacer, me siento perdida y agacho la cabeza como en espera de una orden suya que me permita seguir mirándole.

-Caroline querida has queda preciosa! Baja que quiero que conozcas a un amigo.

Levanto mi mirada y veo nuevamente a este hombre, esta vestido impecable, de traje y corbata, le miro nuevamente directo a la cara como esperando su aprobación, pero solo levanta una ceja en un gesto de: acercarte de una vez!

Bajo los pocos escalones del entrepiso y con un vacío en el estómago me acerco y me paro al lado de Elena.

-Mira Christian esta es Caroline, es mi nueva amiga la he conocido hoy por casualidad y la he invitado a una tarde en nuestro Spa.

_Nuestro Spa! Así que son socios_ deduzco.

-Caroline es un gusto, soy Christian Grey.

Extiendo mi mano y siento que mis piernas no van a sostenerme por mucho mas, él la aprieta firmemente y me sonríe, la sostiene por un minuto y me mira nuevamente a los ojos como advirtiéndome mi futuro, no puedo evitar y sonrió, en el fondo sabía que este hombre se convertiría en el amo de mi universo, lo que no sabía era por cuanto tiempo.


End file.
